In Your Dreams
by HellItself
Summary: Sasumi has a simple mission, Save Sasuke from himself. The problem is, She bumps into the one boy she has any attraction to Rock Lee.A lot of things happen in your dreams. OcXLee SasuNaru. "Are you the girl in my dreams?" Lee demanded grabbing her wrist.


Sasunaru ocXlee

The day was about to break. So she jumped from the tree landing behind a blond boy with blue eyes. Her hand slipped around his neck, and she pressed it enough to he'd just pass out. Naruto, the boy beast. The sound of a foot crushing a dead leaf was heard far too late. She began opening the boys shirt and sealing the mark on his stomach more. Then a rather deep voice was shot into her ears. She stood up, flipping her dark grey hair over her shoulder. Her green eyes scanned the boy's body.

"Uchiha, Sasuke? You're not supposed to be here" She said as though the boy knew what she meant. Her head tilted and she looked at him innocently. Her smile grew large as she went to brush Sasuke's hair out of his face. Her eyes grew large, and her cheeks reddened as she realized what she was doing. He had done nothing, strange considering he hits any one in his bubble. She remembered what she was doing.

After shaking his head back to normalcy he smacked away the girl's hand. "What are you doing to Naruto?" she said stoically. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She knew just how to irritate him.

"What, you think because you're the 'oh so great' self loathing orphan of the Uchihas, I should tell you everything. What makes it your business?" She snapped convincingly. Her hand rested on her hip as she smirked confidently. This defiantly riled him up. The more angered he got, the smugger her expression got. The smug her expression got the more angered the Uchiha got. He raised his hand from his pocket and pointed at the blond on the floor. "Him, he makes it my business".

She rose from her kneeling position, the blond over her shoulder. She took six steps toward the raven haired boy. "Stop" he growled. "hn" she replied. Ahh, payback is heartless don't you think. She continued until she was in the boys face. "Why?" then she vanished. Sasuke was shocked to say the least. Then the question clicked in his head. '_Why?'_ that made no sense to ask. At least that's what he thought. '_Obviously it's because Naruto was his friend and he cared about him' _he thought placing a finger on his cheek. Mentally he heard the girl chuckling. 'Would you tell him that? Is that all it is. Friendship? Could it be something more?' the voice said ominously. "No" he said instantly. "It can't be anything more. I wouldn't tell him that in person, because it's odd and out of place. He is my best friend and no way in hell would tell him that, he prefers us playing as rivals nothing more, nothing less" His response still sounding uncertain. The woman in his head laughed. 'Still naive I see. Well let me tell you one thing. Don't let anything that happens to you or your mind ever change how you think of Naruto. He is your friend, always. Watch out for that curse mark." The voice warned. He looked around, noticing the lady took Naruto.

She landed at the window of the blond boy's apartment. Breaking in through the window, she crept slowly to his bed, placing him there. He stirred but didn't wake. She climbed out the window and jumped down. Not really paying attention to what was below her, she landed on frightened lee. She got up, not opening her eyes and bowed in apology. Just to have her head smack against the boy's head, who was also bowing in apology? They looked up and laughed a little. "s-sorry about that, I'm Sasumi Umaro" She said looking at the boy for the first time. "Don't worry about it. I'm should've tried to catch you, I'm Rock Lee" He responded scratching the back of his head. The girl stared at him wide eyed. It was lee, the boy she knew from her dreams. Her face flushed a little, thinking of lee holding her bridal style. When she was younger she met lee and ended up, binding with him.

flashback

**They were both the age of 10. Sasumi was on her way out. At the age of ten she was already an Anbu-Black-Ops. She was trying a new technique, called binding. She would be able to see an enemy in their dreams. Mainly used for torture. The attack is to be fired, never done with contact of another. That would bind you for life. Every night in your dreams you'd see them. They'd see you. Your features would change a bit. So if you had black hair it would be grey. If you had red hair it would be pink. If you had orange hair it would be yellow. Her hair was red so it would look pink. Her eyes were emerald so they would look light green. As she was running through the forest practicing, a boy ran into her. The next day she noticed she was fantasizing about the boy. This went on up until now. The moment the person your bound to meets you, all of the images from the dreams turn into your original image.**

Flashback end

He tilted his head confused, Why was a pretty girl blushing at him? Not that he didn't want a pretty girl blushing at him, it's just that after his experiences with girls, she was out of his league. Wait, was she looking past him. He looked around, no one was there. He didn't like having misled thoughts about people. So he asked.

"Are you okay, you look a little flushed" concern wavering at the end of his sentence. He got closer and placed a hand on her head then his. He still couldn't tell, She seemed fine. Then why was she red. "Pardon me" He said placing his forehead on hers. Her forehead was normal, but her cheeks were on fire. Though it was weird, he could hear her heart beat. It was beating faster than lee doing a lap without weights. "a-are you oka-" he got cut off by his thoughts. The closer he got, her heart would skip a beat, then get faster. He quickly moved away, noticing her face was as red as her hair.

Stammering, she spoke again, "i-i-i…I'm Fine! I'm just…a little..ummm…embarrassed..umm..you know from falling on you!" almost yelling the last part. She gripped her black skirt at the slits. "B-Bye!' She yelled rushing away. Once she got far enough into the forest, she hid behind a tree. As a himi-nin she was trained with issues of the heart. On how to get over, or at least control their emotions. This was different, she had very strong feelings towards this boy, and they just met-formally- today. Well, she finished her mission, which was conveniently her last one of the year. That was good. She thought that she could at least spend her 'vacation' here at Konohagure. Her two months were going to be fun.

Two weeks passed by like a spring breeze. Then she decided to go to a dojo. There again she ran into this Lee character. He was training with his -older self- Sensei. After they finished, Gai had won. "Anyone would like to sparr?" The young boy asked joyfully. All of the other people there had already fought-lost- with Lee. The girl walked in, a hand raised.

"I'd like to" She smirked. She hoped this boy was good. Looking through her mind she chose a level. 'hmmm, jounin I guess' the girl thought to herself. He looked pretty good, so why not. The boys face tinted a bit red from their earlier encounter. Gai smirked " Youthful girl we got here, huh. Don't hurt her 'kay Lee". She grimaced "youthful indeed, but only make sure I can have kids after words. Otherwise, go all out!" She commanded, pulling the legs of her grey tights up to show bandages. Also on her arms were bandaged under long lavender sleeves.

There she stood one hand behind her back, the other was out facing Lee. Her stance strong. Lee nodded, and got into his stance. They both stood idle for a moment, when Lee slightly bent his head forward showing courtesy. She rolled her eyes, and sighed. She quickly mad an amateur attack at his stomach. As he blocked it she quickly found out his fighting style. She continued with strong, amateur attacks at the same place. After blocking it successfully 3 times, he hit it down. There she got tired, and placed her hands on the ground, wrapping her legs around the boys neck and bringing him down. As he tried to get back up, realized she was really fast. She hefted her weight at her legs resting on him and used her arms to grab his ankles. Forcing him on his knees, She sped to her feet.

"I said go ALL OUT!" She yelled at him knowing he could've gotten out easily. Lee stood himself back up, and took his stance once more. "fine" She muttered taking some of the weights off of her feet. Before he could really register that she was this close to his speed, she had successfully taken off Lee's weights. She smirked and looked back at him. 'wow those are some heavy weights' she thought to herself silently. 'Perfect' She took off the remainder of her weights, that were the same weight of all of Lees weights.

"Lee!" she called attention " Do you think your fast?" Her smirk getting greater. Gai went to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. " I believe Lee is the fastest of his age" He stated proudly. "Ok" Was all she said before she was back in fighting stance. Lee had taken his stance. Lee saw her about to attack and prepared to block, then as he was reading for impact her felt soft hands grace around his neck from behind. His eyes widened. There was no way she could be that fast. Lee would have at least seen her. "I don't think he is that fast, But faster than anyone I've ever fought." She added snuggling her head into the back of Lee's. His face quickly reddened, making her giggle a little.

"Don't worry Lee, if I wanted to do something I could have already done it don't you think."She began skipping away. "See you later Lee!" She yelled waving goodbye as she scampered off somewhere.

The next few days she pent training, with Lee. At the moment they were training rather hard. After some convincing, she managed to get Lee to goo ALL OUT. Finally, Lee managed to drop her and pin her down. Speaking of dawn, that's when things got, odd. They were training for 4 hours strait, they were tired and soaked in sweat. Panting over her, Lee's face was right in front of hers. She was panting and looking at him. He was panting and looking at her. When suddenly, all of his memories from when they were ten to now, in their dreams were coming back. She had sealed them off so he'd only remember things like a smile or her eyes. Nothing more. He blinked a couple of times, taking all of this in. He had been having dreams about her for 3 years now. Quickly he got off of her and bowed.

"s-sorry Sumi-chan" he said pardoning the close range of their faces, and the times they kissed in the dreams. Sasumi Shot up at the name he called her. He only called her that in the…dreams. Facing him she stammered "y-y-y-y-y-y-you re-remember the dreams?". The boys heart leapt out of his chest and into a furnace. "W-wwhat? Y-you had them too!" Stammering himself. Her face went beat red, remembering the times they kissed in those dreams. "a-a-Ah! I-I …I do" looking way, flustered. Not knowing what to do she bolted out of there, into the woods to stop her heart before it exploded.


End file.
